Singapore
Singapore is a hi-tech, wealthy city-state in south-east Asia, also known for the conservatism of its leaders and its strict social controls. (...) Although Singapore is a multi-party nation, the People's Action Party (PAP) has been the dominant force since independence, regularly winning well over 60% of the vote. But some critics say the PAP cements its hold on power by an electoral system that makes it difficult for opposition parties to gain seats, as well as warnings that it will target investment at constituencies that vote PAP. Singapore is often referred to as one of Asia's economic "tigers." Its economy is driven by electronics manufacturing and financial services and has weathered regional crises, including the 1997 Asian markets slump, the 2003 Sars virus outbreak and the 2009 world banking crisis. Singapore country profile Singapore is a country in East Asia. They traded in their civil liberties for security, expensive Politicians who are not supposed to not be corrupt, but actually are very corrupt, and excessive cleanliness. Singapore is also considered a glorious country that chews on a banana instead of gum. The PAP regularly wins elections, partly because they threaten to withhold investments from areas that don't vote for them. They also arrest people who criticize them. We're not sure if Singapore is a Democracy or not since it's a Hybrid Model, so it's a dictatorship masquerading as a democracy. PAP politicians and Rich Singaporeans enjoy very high living standards, but the penal code is severe and Singaporean poor people are treated worse than poor American people. Very bad Recently, police brutality has been reported in an Indian festival, where drummers were beaten up by the police for making too much noise. This is hypocritical, as the Malays drum loudly in weddings and the Chinese also make lots of noise and burn lots of joss paper during their seventh month, yet they are tolerated. Singapore preaches racial harmony, but this is to give an impression that they are good guys, but they are not. Thaipusam & the right to cultural and religious expression in Singapore Singapore is a country that pretends to be Liberal when, in fact, it is a Conservative nation. Singaporeans themselves, regardless of ethnicity, are also extremely racist, even if they don't belong in a hate group; they rant and pick on foreigners and immigrants much of the time. This is because while some Singaporeans are racist jerks, others are angry that their government, unlike ours under Donald Trump, who is a jerk and hates immigrants, favors immigrants, especially rich immigrants aka "Foreign Talents" over people who are born in Singapore. So some Singaporeans misuse their anger and attack the immigrants when they should be voting out their government. Homosexuality is never tolerated in Singapore. In 2014, during a peaceful pro-gay demonstration, Muslim and Christian fundamentalists arrive to demonize the supporters. Well, what can we expect from a country that is 70% religious, with strict laws? Conservatism is rife. We as Liberals do not demonize religious people as there are many nice religious people out there; we only mock the Conservative ones. Lastly, elitism also runs rampant in Singapore, but the education minister won't admit it, and he has the audacity to comment that grades are not important. Without good grades from a good school, unless you have the IQ of Einstein, it is hard to survive in Singapore since employers like to choose people with the best grades, from the best schools. This means that even if you have good grades, but from an inferior school, you will be at a disadvantage. A known fact: The income gap between the rich and poor is the 2nd widest in the world. The bright side is that elitists are inherently close-minded and can't think out of the box. Parents also like to spank their children using torturous means such as canes if they do not do well in school. Elitists in Singapore also claim that the poor of Singapore are lazy. Singapore is a hypocritical, cowardly nation that hides behind a curtain while committing evil acts. We strongly suggest that Liberals don't befriend Singapore. Free Speech is also lacking, with cartoonists like Leslie Chew getting arrested for supposed "Racism" charges, when in reality, it's for criticizing the government. People like Roy Ngerng have also suffered, and their voices are silenced. Consistently, Singaporeans have suffered from their greedy government. Fairly bad Misogyny is a problem in Singapore but less so than in many Patriarchal societiesPurple Light Saga: Singapore still a Highly Sexist Country. But some would argue that men have it worse than women. However, Singaporean men have to do National Service for two years, and they don't get any benefits from it. References External links *RationalWiki on Singapore RationalWiki also has a great deal of crticism of elitism, corruption, injustice, lack of democracy, etc. Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Child Abuse Category: Geography Category:Countries Category:Sovereign Nations Category:Conservative nations Category:Threats to Democracy Category:Far Right Category:Racism Category:Stupidity Category:Let's Hope Not Too Many People Are Like This Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Not Liberal Category:Anti-communists Category:Liars Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Cruelty Category:Homophobia Category:Misogyny Category:Racist Category:Xenophobia Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:First World